


Until They Catch Me

by Gabbalicous



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Swearing, part 2 of my secrets follow me, read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbalicous/pseuds/Gabbalicous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, um, you know Slade Wilson?” Felicity started to chatter, not even pausing to let Laurel answer the question, “Of course you do. So I don’t know how he knows anything in the first place, but I come in this morning and it turns out he told everyone that your sister is gay.”</p><p>Sequel to "My Secrets Follow Me". set in the same universe, a few days/weeks later. Read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until They Catch Me

Nyssa traced patterns over Sara’s bare back, causing the girl to sigh in content. They were tangled in the red silk sheets of Nyssa’s bed. It was late to the point of being early and the warmth in the air and the blankets and radiating from her lover made her never want to leave.

  


The blonde rolled over and propped herself up on her arm so she was face to face with the other girl, “We should do this more often,” then she leaned in for a quick, playful kiss.

  


Smiling, Nyssa nodded, “Yes we should, my darling.”

  


“It’s a shame we can’t do this at my dad’s anymore.” Sara said lightly, thinking of days of him on duty and Laurel at school or Tommy’s when they had the house to themselves. Since her father found out, he made it clear the two of them would not be in the house unsupervised.

  


The dark haired girl laughed quietly, “I’m surprised he let you spend the night here.”

  


Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled in a way that meant trouble, “But I’m not here. I’m at Sin’s.”

  


“Habibti, I can’t believe you talked her into being your scapegoat.”

  


“Hey! She’s not a scapegoat, she’s my friend.”

  


“Ah. Well, it is a good thing  _ my  _ father doesn’t care, otherwise we would have nowhere to spend the evening.” 

  


Nyssa’s expression didn’t waver, but Sara could feel the mood darken the way it always did when she brought up her father. She didn’t have the traditional “daddy issues,” but they were issues all the same. 

  


Before the blonde could even open her mouth, Nyssa had taken her hand and kissed it lightly. “We should try to sleep. It would not due for Sin to get the blame for you being up all night.”

  


“Of course, you’re the only one allowed to do that,” the blonde smirked, but curled into Nyssa’s arms and closed her eyes all the same.

  


\---

  


“Hello Laurel,” Nyssa greeted in her lilting accent. By now, Laurel was used to opening the door to find her standing there, even though its had been just over a week since they met. She was even beginning to view her sister’s partner as a sort of friend.

  


“Hey,” then she turned around quickly and called into the house, “Sara, it’s for you.”

  


When she turned back, amusement dancing in her eyes, “Am I that predictable?”

  


“Well I doubt you’re here to see me, and you and my father don’t seem to be meeting up to watch the game.”

  


“Perceptive,” Nyssa smiles, “And seeing as I don’t care for any Starling City teams, I doubt I would be welcome here for sports.”

  


Laurel laughed lightly as Sara walked in and declared, “No. Stop. You two can’t be friends, then you’ll gang up on me.”

  


“Oh Habibti,” the dark haired girl said, “We already are. We are discussing how you are going to ruin your ears listening to loud music all the time.”

  


“I am not,” Sara pouted like a child, causing them both to laugh.

  


“Come on, I have something special planned. Until next time, Laurel.”

  


Laurel saluted as they climbed into Nyssa’s car. “Do I get to know about your super secret plan?”

  


Dark eyes twinkling, Nyssa pulled out of the driveway, “I’ve told you, it’s a surprise.”

  


\---

  


It was a clear night, and the air was brisk but not unpleasantly so. And the moon was bright. And there was a picnic blanket laid out beside the water covered in their half eaten food. And every few minutes, a meteor would streak through the sky. And, and, and.

  


And Sara thought that it was absolutely perfect.

  


“I can’t believe you planned all this for me,” She laughed, resting her head on Nyssa’s shoulder.

  


“You’re worth it, habibti.” 

  


The blonde girl moved her head again, this time pressing her forehead against the other girl, “I love you.”

  


Nyssa smiled, a truly, truly happy smile like she was on top of the world, and whispered, “I love you too,” into Sara’s lips, before finally kissing her.

  


\---

  


Felicity (Text Sent Wed. 7:25 am): Laurel are you here yet?

  


Felicity (Wed. 7:25): I’m outside the school

  


Felicity (Wed. 7:25): 911

  


Felicity (Wed. 7:25): Where are you?!?!?!?!?

  


\---

  


“Ummm, Felicity, why have you been spamming my phone,” Laurel asked, walking up the school's front steps towards her.

  


The blonde grabbed her arm and marched her around the side of the building, away from the groups of chattering kids. “Where’s your sister?”

  


“Umm, I don’t know. Late. Why?” her mind realed. What was going on?

  


“Well, um, you know Slade Wilson?” Felicity started to chatter, not even pausing to let Laurel answer the question, “Of course you do. So I don’t know how he knows anything in the first place, but I come in this morning and it turns out he told everyone that your sister is gay.”

  


By the time her little rant was over, she was speaking so fast that Laurel almost didn’t understand. Even after she deciphered the words, she stood paralyzed trying to process them.

  


Finally, she shook her head, the meaning sinking in, “What? How did he know? Does Sara know?”

  


“I don’t know! And unless Sara got here early today, and let’s face it she’s sweet but she’s almost as late as Oliver, she doesn’t know anything.”

  


“God, wow.” Laurel put a hand to her forehead, going into big sister mode. 

  


Up until last year, Wilson and Oliver had been thick as thieves. Those two, Sara, and one of her freshman friends, Shado, would be out doing God-knows-what all the time, much to the distress of their father. Then, one afternoon Sara had come home and locked herself in her room, and a week later Shado had transferred. Since then Slade Wilson had given them nothing but poison smiles, rude comments, and even a fight once or twice. 

  


“What are we gonna do?” Felicity asked, even though they knew there wasn’t much they could do. After a moment of silence, she shook her head, “We’re going to be late. I just wanted to let you know before anyone else could.”

  


Laurel nodded slowly, “Thanks,” and she really meant it. 

  


\---

  


Sara wasn’t really sure why everyone was looking at her. Stolen glances and discreet whispers as she walked by. She didn’t get it at all. She always wore black skinny jeans and headphones. She always showed up a few minutes later than everyone else, just before classes started. She was always like this, she confirmed, looking down at herself.

  


So why were people staring?

  


Her answer came in the form of Sebastian Blood, junior, A Class Asshole.

  


“Hey, Lance,” He swept up as she put in the code for her locker.

  


“How can I help you,  _ Blood _ ,” Sara didn’t look up, just dug through her locker.

  


“I just heard a fun little story that you’re playing for the other team now,” He smirked.

  


Her arm jerked in surprise, and she almost dropped her History textbook. Sara looked up at him in alarm, “ _ What?” _

  


“Slade Wilson said he saw you frenching some girl the other night.”

  


This time, the history textbook did fall. As it landed with a definite thump, Sara realized the hallway had fallen silent. People were looking in their direction, eager for confirmation of the rumor.

  


She frowned, and picked up the book, she hated her school.

  


“Well,” Sebastian’s voice was tinged with impatience.

  


Sara looked up at him, face set in a bored, slightly amused expression, “Well what?”

  


“Is Slade telling the truth?”

  


“ _ Slade _ is an asshole.”

  


“Yeah, but did he see you kissing that girl?”

  


She clenched her jaw, looking around once again at the students. It was clear to see why nobody at their school had come out. In her head, Sara swore quietly,  _ fuck it. _

  


“Maybe, I was too busy with her tongue to take in the scenery.” Her voice rang out, loud and smug and too late to take back. She slammed her locker door, and started walking, a lot of movement in the rather still hallway, “And I’m bi, not gay. Get it right.”

  


Whispers rang out, but Sara ignored them, filled with both satisfaction and dread. The school seemed to some back to life. And as she made her way to Sin’s locker, she wrote her epitaph.

  


“Sara Lance,” It would read, “She dug this grave herself.”

  


\---

  


“Damn,” Sin observed, surveying the campus. “I’m sorry, Sara.”

  


The blonde shook her head, “Nah, it was bound to get out in the open at some point. Anyway, I bet most of these stares are because the girls think I’m beautiful and now know they have a chance with me.”

  


“Shut up, Lance. Nobody wants your sarcasm.”

  


Sara smiled tightly, and rested her arm on Sin’s shoulder, “I want my sarcasm. And Nyssa wants my sarcasm.”

  


The shorter girl laughed, and ducked out from under the imposing arm, “Yeah, she just says that to get laid.”

  


Scoffing quietly, Sara pulled out her phone, “We happen to have a very deep and meaningful relationship, great sex is just a benefit. Speaking of, she’s coming to walk me home today, so we’re gonna fight some homophobes.”

  


“Ah, well as much as I’d love to stay and fight the good fight, I have detention.”

  


“Did you and Harper smash another mirror.”

  


“Hey, ask Roy. We both saw something alive in there.” As an afterthought, she added, “And no, not this time. 

  


The two ducked out from under the bleachers, Sin heading back to the school and Sara making her way towards the front of the school building. The sky was bright blue, and a breeze danced through the air. Still, there were few kids, excluding the athletes training behind the school, who were lingering on the campus. It was the part of the day where most of the student population moved from the school to various cafes and shops across the city for work and socializing. 

  


Sara normally would have joined them, or at least gone home, fleeing the school as soon as the final bell sounded. But instead she lingered under a tree in the parking lot, waiting for Nyssa.

  


Sara (Text Sent Wed. 2:33 pm): hey

  


Nyssa (Wed. 2:34): Hello, habibti.

  


A bubble popped up, showing Nyssa was typing another message. Before Sara could see it, a shadow came up behind her and pulled the phone out of her hands before she could even turn.

  


When she did, she was displeased to see Slade Wilson, shadowed by Sebastian Blood.

  


Crossing her arms and setting her jaw, Sara glared up at him, “Wilson. Can I help you?”

  


He smiled pleasantly, eyes twinkling coldly, and passed the phone back to Sebastian.

  


“How’s the girlfriend, Lance?” He asked, scrolling through the texts. The few people on the quad were starting to look over, “‘Hello, habibti.’ Wow, that’s cute. Let’s see, ‘Sorry, I’m running a few minutes late. My father called me in, his meeting got canceled.’”

  


“A girl with daddy issues, Sara? That’s very you,” Slade looked her up and down critically.

  


“Fuck you. Give me my phone,” Sara snarled, holding out a hand.

  


Sebastian was already typing in a text, reading it as he did so, “‘That sucks’.”

  


There was a slight pause, as Sara fumed and the boys looked very satisfied. That is, until the next text came. “‘Who is this and why do you have Sara’s phone?’” He read slowly, confused.

  


Another text came right after, “‘I’m a block from the school. Kindly return the phone before I arrive.’ Did she just threaten us? It’s on,” Sebastian declared, gritting his teeth. Slade also looked amused, and Sara couldn’t help but start to look forward to Nyssa kicking their sorry asses.

  


There was a moment of rather aggressive silence between the three of them, until Nyssa rounded the corner and walked towards the tree they were gathered under. Once she got closer, Sara could see her girlfriend smiling casually.

  


“Hello, Sara, darling,” She smiled, taking Sara’s hand as greeting and completely ignoring the boys. “How are you?”

  


The other girl smiled pleasantly, “I’m fine. What about you?”

  


“Very well. Now, we must be off. Phone?” Nyssa looked expectantly at Sebastian, but not angry.

  


He shook his head, “Why should I?” Slade crossed his arms.

  


“Because I do not want to cause a scene. It would not be pleasant for somebody to end up in the hospital.” 

  


Sara smirked, content to watch Nyssa smile and threaten and then go out for ice cream. But Sebastian still didn’t budge. He just waved the phone, and grinned, “Your  _ father _ wouldn’t like that, would he?”

  


Instinctively, Sara went to stand in front of Nyssa, as if to protect her from the low blow. But before she could, the dark haired girl struck Sebastian’s arm, and he cried out and dropped the phone. Sara caught it easily.

  


“What the hell?” Slade growled, as the other boy cradled his arm.

  


“He’ll be fine. He is just being a baby. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date.”

  


Nyssa, clasped Sara’s hand again, and began to lead her off. Looking over the her shoulder, the blonde announced, “Fuck you guys,” as they walked away. 

  


Checking her phone for damage, she asked, “How did you know it wasn’t me? When he texted.”

  


“Oh, habibti,” Nyssa laughed, “You are horribly predictable. Whenever I mention seeing my father, you ask if I am alright. Also,” she revealed her screen, showing Sebastian’s text, “You hate emojis. You hate texts that use multiple emojis. You have never texted me any emojis.”

  


Sara looked at the little frowning face on the text, “And I’m right. Emoji’s suck. Also, are you okay?”

  


The other girl clasped her hand a little tighter, as if to make sure it was real, “Wonderful.”

  
  
  



End file.
